The Dimensional Break
by Wild Gale
Summary: La materia se descompone y crea nueva, no se destruye. Esto lo aprendió un chico que atiende al nombre de "Iza", luego de llegar al Ninkai por mano de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, con el objetivo de ayudar a este mundo de un mal inminente. Y así dejó de ser un humano, para siempre. [OC][Self-Insert][BadassOC][Naruto character's stronger]
1. Chapter 1

El fuerte sonido de las olas chocando contra el natural cortavientos resonaba en ambos oídos del chico de negros cabellos.

Curioso y a la vez, contrariado, abrió los ojos, los cuales reflejaban el mar en su gran extensión. Cuando su visión se centró en el suelo en el que se apoyaba, logró observar aquel cristalino líquido.

— ¿Dónde… estoy? —Preguntó de manera pausada, debido a su gran expectación al ambiente que lo rodeaba.

Recordaba poco de lo que había ocurrido antes, procesando aquellas experiencias como un breve flashback.

 **:::Flashback:::**

Aquellos pasos, ligeros debido al peso de la persona que los provocaba, eran rápidos y prácticamente insonoros, en contraste con los de sus perseguidores.

Era un grupo pequeño de hombres con apariencia de maleantes, quienes amenazaban con sacar de sus apretados bolsillos armas de fuego de calibres similares, pero con un daño sobre el cuerpo humano igual. Todas aquellas armas contra un chico, algo alto para su edad, de cabellos negros y ojos de un color marrón apagado.

Llevaba una chaqueta azul oscuro y jeans color negros, zapatillas de color negro con detalles blancos y pulseras de distintas tonalidades que se dejaban ver debido a que las mangas de la chaqueta estaban arremangadas sobre el codo.

Su piel, blanca, reflejaba en su lisa superficie los rayos de luz que emitía la luna; en un estado en el cual, se notaba que estaba llena, permitiendo una mejor visión.

Un bote de basura lo flanqueó por menos de un segundo, tiempo suficiente para empujar el contenedor detrás de él, sirviendo como un obstáculo en el camino de aquellos hombres.

¿Qué había hecho él de malo?

Nada.

El error fue simple, quiso hacerse el macho frente a unos gánster de poca monta, un grupo en crecimiento, pero bien armados y organizados.

Ellos intentaban secuestrar a una chica, quien logró gritar antes de que su grito fuera ahogado por un pañuelo, el cual poseía una dosis de cloroformo muy baja, manteniendo a la chica en la conciencia.

Él, un chico absolutamente normal, escuchó el estridente sonido de aquella mujer, y siendo él una persona de naturaleza heroica, fue a su rescate.

Naturalmente, el desconocía la situación en la que la chica estaba metida, subestimando el evento que se había desencadenado a un par de metros más allá.

Pero, al observar el gran número de personas que estaban alrededor de dicha persona en peligro, el azabache se retractó, inmiscuyéndose en gran medida y estando a punto de desaparecer de la peligrosa zona, mientras a su vez, sacaba su teléfono celular, para llamar a las pertinentes autoridades con el objetivo de que salvaran a aquella chica que nada de malo había hecho.

Justamente, el sonido de las notificaciones estaba bastante alto, y cuando el repique asignado para estas resonó por el callejón, los hombres se voltearon, encontrándose con el joven de apenas quince años de edad.

Cuando los extrañamente amarillos orbes de un hombre entraron en contacto con los suyos; marrones, se desató dicha carrera, aunque había logrado llamar a aquellas personas que se encargarían de deshacerse de los hombres restantes y protege a aquella chica, él estaba solo con esos maleantes que eran poseedores de aquella mala pinta.

Saliva pasó por su garganta, humedeciéndola antes de saltar, esquivando un banco de madera, el cual también fue esquivado por los hombres que quedaron luego del impacto contra el contenedor de basura.

— _¡Mierda! ¡Estos cabrones están a punto de alcanzarme!_

La voz de su conciencia resonó en su mente debido al pensamiento, podía dialogar mucho internamente, pero estaba seguro de que esa noche moriría.

La serena brisa del mar interceptó su olfato; vivía en una ciudad costera, así que estaba acostumbrado a aquel relajante aroma, el cual, se hacía más fuerte a la vez que se acercaba al mar, pues previamente había entrado al encalladero de barcos.

Podría tomar un barco, antes había estado en uno y sabía cómo manejar "decentemente" una embarcación de este estilo. Sin embargo, el tiempo que le tomaría poner en marcha el armatoste flotable sería demasiado, lo terminarían acorralando.

No tenía muchas opciones tampoco, no podía rodear el encalladero, pues estaba demasiado cerca del agua, sus opciones se disminuían a una: saltar.

No era un gran nadador, pero si quería vivir, esa era la única opción.

Y cuando sus pies dejaron la madera que representaba el suelo en el encalladero, se puso a pensar.

"Mi teléfono no es a prueba de agua" "Mis mangas se van a dañar" "Espero que mamá alimente al perro"

Poco más le importaba de aquel mundo, que consideraba podrido.

 _ **¡Splash!**_

 _ **:::Fin del Flashback:::**_

— ¿Esto es el cielo? Pero si yo no soy cristiano…

—Bueno, tampoco creo que importe mucho.

—Eh, tengo mis cosas, si sé esto, me traigo toda la habitación en mi mochila.

Pensamientos, la mar de triviales, se apoderaban de la mente del muchacho, no podía culparse, era la única manera de no volverse loco por haber muerto.

Aunque loco ya estaba, a los ojos de la otra entidad que estaba sobre el cristalino mar.

—Creo que pude haber elegido mejor…—Dijo con cierto pesar un hombre, cuya voz parecía provenir de todas partes, como un poderoso eco.

—No sé porqué, pero me siento ofendido—Dijo el muchacho, moviéndose, ansioso, para encontrar el lugar del cual provenía aquella voz en realidad—. A todo esto, ¿querrías mostrarte? Siento que me romperé el cuello.

Una ligera carcajada resonó en el lugar, antes de que, en un remolino, apareciera un hombre de tez blanca, arrugado…

Y con un par de cuernos en su cabeza, un ojo en el medio de su frente y que, además, flotaba.

—…

—… ¿Y bien?—Preguntó el hombre de apariencia extraterrestre.

—Amigo, tu cosplay es genial. Lástima que estás muerto.

Y el hombre se fue de espaldas, sin mojarse debido a que volvió a flotar en el último momento.

—Muy bien, puedes sentirte ofendido, chico—Dijo el hombre, en respuesta a lo dicho anteriormente por el chico de cabellos azabaches.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Replicó el chico, mientras apuntaba acosadoramente al hombre de larga barba.

Su mano pasó a través de su frente, quitándose el sudor que se había apoderado de esta, mientras escuchaba y veía al chico, apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

—Puedo leer tu mente, sé que has estado analizándome, todo mientras te haces el tonto.

El semblante del chico se tornó serio, mientras su cabello cubría levemente sus ojos, otorgándoles una sombra.

—También se que sabes quién soy, ¿cierto?

—Salga de mi maldita mente, ya—Ordenó el chico, cuya voz se volvió levemente más grave.

—Creo que no te gusto eso último, ¿eh?

Una enorme ola apareció a las espaldas del hombre, quien observó con ligera impresión la ola que fácilmente, medía tres kilómetros de altura y dos de largo. Solo movió su báculo; un Shakujo, en su dirección, haciendo a la ola explotar en billones de gotas.

Varias de estas cayeron sobre el cuerpo del chico, quien, inmutable, hacía un ademan brusco con su mano derecha, creando un gran tornado de igualmente, grandes dimensiones.

Una vez más, el hombre solo movió su Shakujo, deshaciendo el fenómeno natural cuya fuerza era encomiable.

— _Posee un gran control de su mundo interno, lo cual proporciona también, una gran inteligencia y concentración_ —Pensó el hombre, mientras miraba al chico, quien choco ambas palmas de sus manos, creando una lanza de piedras, la cual emergió desde el fondo del mar.

Moviéndose ligeramente, el anciano de canoso cabello, esquivo la puntiaguda masa, mientras seguía observando al chico, aún leyendo su mente.

—Sabes quién soy, ¿por qué sigues atacándome?

—Porque usted no es real—Dijo el chico mientras movía con su mano derecha un par de cabellos que estorbaban su visión—, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki.

Ahora era un asteroide, rodeado de brillante fuego, el que amenazaba con atacar al proclamado como Hagoromo. Este asteroide comenzaba a hacer evaporar el agua del mar, debido al calor al que fue sometido debido a la entrada a la atmósfera.

Hagoromo suspiró; el chico era un terco, ya se había percatado de que era él y le seguía atacando, ¿cómo hacerle entender?

Su Rinnengan hizo acto de presencia, mientras una esfera de color negro se elevaba y atraía toda la materia a su alrededor gracias a su potencia gravitatoria, atrayendo también al asteroide.

Una enorme esfera se asomaba por sobre los dos individuos en aquel, aparentemente, infinito espacio.

—Mierda.

—Eres un poco mal hablado.

—No necesitaste meterte en mi mente para saber eso, ¿no es cierto?

—Para nada, acabo de escucharte—Dijo Hagoromo, con una sonrisa adornando su arrugada cara.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente cuando, en un intento de entrar en la cabeza del chico de negros cabellos, solo encontró un enorme fondo blanco.

— _White Hollow_ —Resonó en el espacio.

Cuando Hagoromo salió de la mente del chico, encontró un puño a centímetros de su cara, sin embargo, solo tuvo que interponer su Shakujo en el camino del golpe.

Una patada en su cuello terminó rompiendo su concentración, dejando ver detrás de él a un segundo pelinegro, quien estaba suspendido en el aire, con su pierna chocando contra el cuello de Hagoromo.

—Ninpou: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Arte Ninja: Clon de Sombra) —Dijo Hagoromo al reconocer la técnica.

— _Aprovecha no tener que gastar Chakra al estar en su mente, también se notan sus conocimientos sobre mi mundo. Creo que sí que encontré al indicado._

— _Tendō: Shinra Tensei (Senda Deva: Subyugación Del Dios Omnipresente)_

 _Ambos pelinegros desaparecieron en nubes de humo luego de ser empujados por una fuerza invisible, provocada por el Jutsu de Hagoromo._

—Tch—Se quejó el chico, segundos antes de lanzar un muro de fuego contra el hombre.

— _Katon_ : Gōka _Mekkyaku (Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)_

 _Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, un enorme muro de fuego salió de la boca del chico, con dirección al anciano, quien solo observaba impasible la gran masa ígnea._

 _Una esfera de color negro como el carbón se adelanto, con la misión de proteger al hombre, para luego expandirse de sobremanera, cubriendo por completo el ataque._

 _O eso pensó Hagoromo, al ver como la_ Gudōdama _cubría el ataque de fuego, pero cedió ante una fina línea de agua, la cual amenazó con cortar al sabio, pero este la desvió gracias al_ _Tend_ _ō._

 _Antes de que el azabache pudiera volver a atacar al sabio, este lo apreso con unas poderosas cadenas, las cuales no cedían a las poderosas llamas que el chico emitía._

—Oye, niño, si te calmas, puedo explicarte que pasa.

—No gracias, prefiero seguir con mis ataques a lo _melee_.

—Entonces no podrás escuchar la propuesta que tengo para ti.

— ¿Qué puedes tener tu que quiera yo? Después de todo, esta es mi mente, y tu solo eres un invento.

—Eso último es cuestionable, chico—Replicó Hagoromo, segundos antes de crear un remolino a sus espaldas con el patrón de un Rinnengan.

—Muy bien, habla.

—Comencemos, pues—Dijo el anciano antes de cerrar sus ojos y abriendo el que se encontraba en su frente, rodeándolos de nueve figuras, incorpóreas todas, que se presentaban como masas de energía de distintos colores—Mi nombre, como bien sabes, es Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, también conocido como Rikudō Sennin.

— _Eso ya lo sabía._

—No veo necesario contarte mi historia, pues ya la conoces de pies a cabeza, por lo cual, pasaré al tema que nos acontece.

—Me parece genial.

—El mundo está en un terrible desequilibrio.

— ¿Perdón?

—Cómo escuchas, chico—Dijo Hagoromo antes de colocar un semblante serio—La dimensión original de donde provengo fue terriblemente atacada, dejándola en ruinas. Afortunadamente, logré arreglarlo con el poder de mi Rinnengan.

— ¿Y?

—Que si todo esto volverá a ocurrir si no se hace algo.

— ¿Y por qué no haces como en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y les das _power ups_ a alguien?

—He interrumpido demasiado en ese plano existencial, esa fue mi última intervención. Por eso, debo mandar a alguien de otro mundo a el mío para que…

—Haga el trabajo sucio por ti, ¿no?

Hagoromo asintió.

—Pues te tengo noticias, amigo, yo no soy un Shinobi, lo que hice aquí solo fue gracias a que estamos en mi Mundo Interno.

—Eso lo tengo claro, pero si te doy mis conocimientos, puedes obtener toda mi experiencia.

—Me van a matar, cómo si lo viera yo…

—También me encargaré de eso, pero tú también debes velar por tu seguridad.

—Aw, me dañaste mi plan para andar de suicida por ahí—Dijo el chico con cierto sarcasmo.

Un veloz golpe con la Shakujo dejó al chico en su lugar, terminando por arrodillarse por el dolor en su vientre.

— ¡Carajo!

—Eso fue tu culpa—Dijo Hagoromo con una risa.

Antes de que el chico llegara a levantarse siquiera, un dolor aún mayor se adueñó de su cuerpo, haciendo que se arqueara, cubriéndose.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

—Tu cuerpo está pasando por cambios.

— ¡No me jodas! ¡Habla claro, viejo!

—El golpe de mi Shakujo no fue solo para ponerte en tu lugar, sino, para inyectar en ti grandes cantidades de Chakra Ōtsutsuki, cambiando a nivel celular cada rasgo de tu cuerpo, rompiendo tus límites físicos, mentales, entre otras cosas, rompiendo también cualquier lazo sanguíneo.

Mientras su cabello cambiaba de color desde la raíz, el chico escuchaba atentamente al Ōtsutsuki, mientras el dolor disminuía.

Todo aspecto físico terminó por cambiar, dejándolo como una persona de ciento setenta centímetros, facciones rudas, cabello blanco níveo, ojos ónix, manteniendo sus ropas iguales.

Mientras se levantaba, el chico, ahora albino, se tronaba el cuello, denotando cansancio.

—Suficiente ejercicio por una semana, digo yo—Sentenció el albino, mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su columna, para hacerla tronar también.

—Ahora eres un Ōtsutsuki de raza pura, capaz de despertar cada Kekkei Genkai. No limites y lanza tu mejor golpe.

Tentado, el ahora albino se lanzó contra el Rikudō Sennin, con el brazo derecho contraído, listo para lanzar un derechazo a la cara del anciano.

El hombre lo detuvo con el extremo de su Shakujo, pero el más joven desapareció en un borrón, para luego aparecer detrás del hombre, intentando asestarle una patada en la espalda.

Una fuerza misteriosa lo detuvo, pero solo movió unos centímetros su cabeza, para luego, girar completo su cuerpo, todo esto para asestarle una segunda patada al hombre, la cual, también fue detenida.

—Diablos—Se quejó antes de ser empujado por un Shinra Tensei de baja potencia.

—Suerte, chico—Susurró Hagoromo antes de que el chico entrara en el portal que había creado con anterioridad.

—¡Viejo! —La voz del chico resonó a través del portal—¡Tengo nombre!

El Rikudō Sennin sonrió levemente, antes de contestarle al joven.

—Suerte, pues—Comenzó, mientras los insultos que el chico emitía se volvían menos audibles—Iza.

 _ **¡END!**_

 _ **Muy bien, comenzamos de nuevo, con un enfoque distinto.**_

 _ **Sí, sé que había gente que esperaba la actualización, y quizás, solo quizás, se encontraron con este rewrite, lamento si te desilusioné, pero si tuviste las bolas (u ovarios, idk) de llegar hasta aquí, te mereces una explicación.**_

 _ **La historia anterior (The Dimensional Break) se me estaba yendo de las manos, sí, soy sincero.**_

 _ **Los primeros capítulos de aquella también eran otro caso; eran una mierda.**_

 _ **Ahora, con esta experiencia que he adquirido (que tampoco es mucha, solo que escribo mejor), me dedicaré a acabar este fic, pues es al que más cariño le tengo.**_

 _ **Claro, no dejaré "¡Cronos!" atrás, pues también le tengo mucho cariño a ese fic, pero si esperan una actualización de uno, no esperen una actualización del otro.**_

 _ **No lo digo porque no me guste escribir, me encanta exteriorizar mis ideas y compartirlas, pero mi horario es limitado, y eso que solo voy a noveno grado, caguentodo.**_


	2. 1 Todo es parte de crecer

El suave viento mecía a aquellos árboles, cuya copa de hojas, chocaba con elegancia junto a sus homólogas, creando un agradable sonido que resonaba en los oídos del chico albino.

Un bostezo fue el sonido que emergió de su garganta, mientras, levemente, recordaba cómo minutos antes, había caído del cielo gracias al portal de Hagoromo.

Luego de maldecir internamente al Rikudō, el albino se levantó, mientras limpiaba sus ropas, las cuales poseían algo de tierra, debido a la fuerte caída.

Si no fuera por la concentración de Chakra _Fūton en algunas partes de su cuerpo y un Fūton: Toppa, estaría bastante herido; más no muerto._

 _Las nuevas propiedades que su cuerpo manejaba estaban más allá de su entendimiento; su regeneración celular era, como mínimo, quinientas veces más rápida que la del humano promedio, sobre entendiendo esto, afectaba a sus huesos y tejido en general, a su vez, sus reservas de Chakra._

 _Como Ōtsutsuki, la raza primigenia del Chakra, poseía unas reservas en extremo altas, superando las de un Kage promedio, haciéndolo empatar con un Bijū de gran número de colas, cómo el Kyubi o el Hachibi._

 _No solo eso, poseía afinidad a cada tipo de Chakra, incluyendo los tipos avanzados, como el Futton o el Mokuton, también pudiendo adaptar su cuerpo para realizar técnicas que, de otra manera, serían imposibles de realizar, como la Apertura de las Ocho Puertas Internas._

 _Sonrió levemente, segundos antes de observar a su alrededor._

 _Su paradero se encontraba en un camino boscoso, rodeado de aquellas verdes copas de hojas, que resonaban entre sí con extrema belleza._

— _¿Podré hacer cosas como Hashirama?_

Siempre quiso tener un lugar para plantar todo tipo de vegetación, pero nunca pudo en su mundo.

El lugar le pareció conocido en primera instancia, después de todo, muchas veces lo había divisado en el manga y en el anime. Era aquel camino que el equipo siete había cruzado en su misión hacia Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas).

Eso le llevó a preguntarse, ¿Dónde se encontraba cronológicamente? Hagoromo no le dijo donde estaría al final, lo cual, lo confundió de sobremanera.

Tomó su mochila, la cual, estaba en el suelo desde que había llegado a aquel mundo, y marchó, camino al oeste.

Un par de horas de caminata después, el chico de níveos cabellos notó como el camino boscoso comenzaba a cerrarse, dando lugar a encontrarse, minutos después, con un par de grandes puertas, que llevaban kanjis escritos.

— _¿Kanji? Si no me equivoco, esta es la puerta norte de Konoha, pero… ¿Cómo es que entiendo los kanji?_

Y es que, al observar los kanji presentes en la puerta, estos se "transcribían" al español, como si cambiaran de forma, creando letras.

No concibiendo esto, el chico talló sus ojos, buscando que la imagen volvieran a ser los kanji que anteriormente estaban, sin embargo, seguía escrito en romaji.

Una voz lo sacó de su ensoñamiento, la voz de un hombre.

—¡Oye, chico! —llamó aquel hombre, de cabello negro en picos y una bandita blanca sobre su nariz—¿Es la primera vez que estás por aquí? ¿Te perdi…? ¡Cough!

La cabeza del hombre chocó contra la madera del puesto de vigilancia, segundos antes de comenzar roncar profundamente.

De nuevo, con Iza, este tenía un Sharingan con tres tomoes, girando con todo su esplendor.

—Ah, así pones a alguien en un Genjutsu—dijo el chico con cierta sorpresa, mientras observaba a todos los lugares con su Sharingan activado. Notaba como veía cualquier cosa con una nitidez absurda, exagerada, podríamos decir—Bueno, el Sharingan ofrece una mejor visión, además de poder ver las cosas a cámara lenta.

Notó que el segundo guardia, el de cabello castaño, no se encontraba en el puesto. Esto lo alarmó, pues su ausencia quizás se debía a que su presencia y el Genjutsu sobre Kotetsu. Sus ojos, rojos, se abrieron como platos, mientras el globo ocular se movía incansable por la cuenca en la que se encontraba. Luego de un rato, su nítida visión no le informó de ningún rastro del otro Chūnin, haciendo que se calmara, mientras se decidía de pasar a través de las grandes puertas.

Cuando entró, la voz de Hagoromo resonó en su mente.

"Quizás ya te percataste de tus habilidades, y te informo de algo. Estas se encuentran limitadas, manteniéndote en niveles más bajos, cosas de precaución, espero que lo comprendas, Iza."

— _Cabronazo, ya podrías habérmelo dicho antes, me arriesgué mucho con el portero—_ pensó el de níveos cabellos, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Se pudo haber metido en varios problemas, pero el Chūnin tenía la guardia baja, lo cual fue beneficioso para él.— _Bueno, aún tengo que descubrir dónde me hallo cronológicamente—_ recordó, para luego levantar su cabeza, observando más alto que cuando entró, y observando una montaña, similar al monte Rushmore en su mundo.

Pensó que estaría más emocionado, al fin estaba en el mundo de su manga favorito, el sueño de cualquier friki, pero solo estaba serio, escaneando el lugar. Quiso pensar que era debido a los genes Ōtsutsuki que ahora estaban en su cuerpo, pero fue maduro. Él sabía que esa no era la razón, sabía que era por su misión, y que cuando la terminara, regresaría a su mundo.

Pero no quería, repudiaba la idea. Sin embargo, no dejaría que sus infantiles disgustos llevaran a la destrucción de un mundo maravilloso. Terminaría la misión encargada por Hagoromo y volvería a su propio mundo, quisiera o no.

Porque es parte de crecer.

Suspiró, empujando un par de sus sedosos y blancos cabellos, percatándose de que estos eran bastantes largos y caían por detrás de su nuca con llaneza. Quizás un corte de cabello no la haría mal.

Negó. No era momento de pensar en su look. Observó la montaña Hokage con asombro, pensando lo que representaba semejante monumento, y los héroes, cuyas caras aparecían en él.

Fue cuándo contó, uno, dos y tres caras… Tres Hokage

—Tres caras, Sarutobi ha de ser el actual Hokage, siendo su primer turno como el Sandaime. Minato, ¿aún será un niño? Tampoco esperaba acabar en este espacio de tiempo, pensé que llegarían años después del ataque del Kyuubi, acompañando a Naruto, pero puedo acabar desde antes, salvando al equipo de Minato, además...—decía el chico entre audibles murmuros, ocasionando que la gente a sus espaldas volteara a verlo, curiosos.

—Oye, amigo—lo llamó un chico a sus espaldas

El albino no se volteó, pues seguía enfrascado en sus murmuros—Ey, te estoy hablando, ¿estás bien?—Volvió a intentar, ahora tocando su hombro derecho. Iza sintió el contacto, y con definida calma, se giró levemente, mientras sus ojos ónix encontraban a unos de parecida tonalidad, algo más claros que los del viajero dimensional.

—¿Vendes algo?—indagó, observando al chico de cabello negro y conjunto azul con naranja.

—¡Eh! Yo tengo que preguntarte eso a ti, ¿estás bien? ¿qué haces?—cuestionó el de cabello negro, observando de manera analítica a Iza.

—Yo estoy en perfecto estado, llegué hace unos minutos y busco donde hospedarme—informó el muchacho de blancos cabellos, mintiendo naturalmente, una habilidad que aprendió en su mundo, muy útil, cabe destacar.

—Ah, eres nuevo, ¿planeas quedarte a vivir aquí?—El chico alzó una ceja ante la pregunta del chico de googles naranjas.

—Pues ese era el plan, si—comenzó, mientras observaba sobre el hombro del chico aparentemente menor que él, divisando a un chico de cabellos plateados alejarse de un hombre rubio de ojos azules y una chica de cabello castaño y pintura morada en su cara—¿Amigos tuyos?—Iza los apuntó, haciendo que el chico se volteara, viendo a sus compañeros.

—¡Si! Son mi sensei y una compañera de equipo, acabamos de volver de una misión—informó el chico, inflando el pecho—Soy un shinobi, ¿sabes?

—Se nota, llevas la bandana de tu aldea en la frente, fue mi primera impresión—señaló el Ōtsutsuki, mientras apuntaba a la frente del chico, donde residía dicha bandana—Ahora, tengo entendido que los equipos ninja son conformados por tres Gennin y el Jōnin sensei, ¿y tu otro compañero?

—Oh, Kakashi. Ya debe haberse ido a su casa, llegó bastante cansado—aclaró el chico de cabello negro, mientras rascaba su nuca—Y… ¿Quieres conocerlos? Sensei solo va a darle el informe de la misión a Hokage–sama, luego de eso, tendremos el día libre.

—Eso suena bien—dijo dándole al chico una sonrisa cálida—Por cierto, soy Iza.

—¿Iza? ¿No es nombre de mujer?—preguntó el contrario, divertido.

—Me gusta pensar que es por Izanagi no Mikoto, el Dios—dijo mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia la izquierda—¿Y tu nombre es…?

—Oh, cierto—replicó el chico, algo avergonzado—Obito Uchiha.

—

Iza siempre fue callado y reservado, pero encontrarse cara a cara con el Konoha no Kīroi Senko le hacía romper aquella máscara de inseguridad y frialdad, reemplazándola con una actitud amigable, haciéndole capaz de conectarse.

No era solo por la presencia del Namikaze, sino, que había cumplido su sueño, y estaba de camino a salvar aquel mundo.

Eso lo hacía feliz.

—Obito–kun, ¿quién es él?—preguntó Rin, haciendo que Minato pusiera su atención sobre ellos, y despidiéndose de su anterior interlocutor.

—Oh, el es mi amigo Iza, acaba de llegar a la aldea—lo presentó Obito, señalándolo con su dedo pulgar.

—Buenas—saludó el albino, levantando su mano izquierda, a modo de saludo.

—Mucho gusto, Iza–kun—saludó Minato, con una amigable sonrisa.

—Digo lo mismo, Iza–san, bienvenido a la aldea—respondió Rin.

—No hace falta la formalidad, con "Iza" a secas es suficiente—dijo el albino, levemente apenado—Por cierto, el gusto es mío.

El albino sonrió cálidamente a Rin y a Minato, quienes respondieron con el mismo ademán.

—Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, soy el líder del equipo de Obito—informó Minato, mientras señalaba su chaleco—Como puedes ver, soy un Jōnin.

—Yo soy Rin Nohara, una ninja médico.

—Oh, ustedes son todos ninja, y yo no sé hacer un mísero clon—bromeó Iza, con fingida pena.

—No es un trabajo para todos, Iza–kun—dijo Rin, para luego taparse la boca—Lamento el sufijo.

—No te preocupes, parece que está en ti ser educada—dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

—Eso no quita que si quieres ser ninja, debes intentarlo—dijo Minato—Puedes ser lo que tu quieras, siempre que te lo propongas.

—Gracias por las palabras de apoyo, Minato–san, pero creo que seguiré como un civil, alejado del campo de batalla.—informó el chico, mientras veía al hombre rubio. Pero sintió una presión sobre él. ¿Minato supo que mentía? Imposible.

—Bueno, nosotros vamos yendo donde Hokage–sama, hasta otra—dijo Minato, mientras caminaba hacia la torre del líder de la aldea, seguido de sus estudiantes

—¡Adiós, Iza!—se despidieron los dos alumnos desde la distancia, entre la multitud de gente.

Iza llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, ¿en serio había hablado con Minato Namikaze? No se lo creía aún.

Sonrió de medio lado, mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha.

Quizás no conocía bien el lugar, pero tenía que buscar donde hospedarse; el dinero no sería problema, pues un simple Genjutsu arreglaba todo, lo bueno es que sabía cocinar, producto de su casi independiente vida.

Se ajustó los zapatos antes de seguir caminando, siendo observado por las personas debido a sus ropas de otro mundo, le restó importancia, estaba acostumbrado a las miradas fijas de los demás.

Luego de caminar por un rato, encontró un conjunto de departamentos que tenía vacantes disponibles, hablar con el casero era el primer paso.

Un sonido proveniente de un bote de basura lo sacó de su concentración. Retirando la tapa, el muchacho de ojos ónix descubrió a un pequeño perro de pelaje negro y blanco.

—¿Un husky? Pero si aquí no hay frío…

Buscó un collar, pensando que sería la mascota de alguien, pero no encontró ninguna identificación. Hecho esto, lo sacó del bote. Si quería desarrollar responsabilidades, este pequeño canino podía ayudarlo.

Y bueno, todo es parte de crecer.

 _ **¡END!**_


	3. II ¿Té o café?

—¡Guau, guau!—resonó en la pequeña habitación de Iza, mientras el pequeño Husky movía su cola alegremente, sobre un cobertor azul que cubría todo el cuerpo de un joven, dejando ver sólo su cabello blanco.

—Hm. —Se quejó entre sueños, mientras se revolvía levemente entre las telas que lo arropaban. Sus párpados salieron de debajo del cobertor debido a los movimientos.

Mientras los brillantes rayos del sol golpeaban sus párpados, estos se separaban, dejando entrever sus curiosos ojos ónix, que brillaban levemente cuando la luz del sol chocaba contra estos.

—Maldito Maduro.* —Se había vuelto a tapar con la sábana, ocultando ahora sus níveos cabellos. El pequeño perro, indignado, mordió la sábana, para luego comenzar a jalar de ella, con una fuerza bastante mayor a la de un canino de su edad. —¿Qué carajos?

Cuando el chico se percató de que fue el perro el que lo despojó de su sábana, lo observó sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía un animal tan pequeño, tener tanta fuerza? Cierto es que no se estaba resistiendo, pero tuvo que haberle costado más.

No concibiéndolo aún, talló sus ojos, intentando despertarse de un sueño. Solo al percatarse de que no estaba soñando dejó de hacerlo.

Miró la ventana; por la persiana penetraba la luz del sol, a miles de millones de kilómetros de distancia. Suspiró.

Antes de levantarse, se estiró para despertar sus músculos, mientras el pequeño perro frente a él comenzaba a correr sobre la cama.

Posando sus pies sobre el suelo, Iza se levantó, mientras estiraba a su vez su cansada columna, haciéndola tronar.

—Oye, no compré nada para comer, ¿quieres acompañarme? Compraremos comida—habló el adolescente al perro, el cual, lo observó con curiosidad. Debía estar delirando para hablar con un perro, pensó.

El can bajó del colchón con un salto, posando sus suaves y pequeñas patas en el frío suelo de madera. Un enérgico "Guau" le hizo saber a Iza que el animal planeaba acompañarle.

Una sonrisa suave se marcó en su cara, mientras tomaba su chaqueta que se encontraba sobre el soporte de la cama.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco tenía ropa nueva.

 **Afuera:**

Las normalmente transitadas calles de Konoha estaban poco pobladas. Iza sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo derecho y verificó la hora. Un milagro era que fuera la misma, el día anterior lo había comprobado.

El reloj digital marcaba las 7:08.

Guardó de nuevo el dispositivo, ahorrándose preguntas de las personas a su alrededor y prosiguió con su andar, con el pequeño Husky a su lado.

Observó al cuadrúpedo, iba feliz a lado, meneando la cola con algarabía.

Cuando su mirada volvió a levantarse, encontró una panadería, no poseía un letrero muy llamativo, pero el olor a pan recién horneado le llamaba la atención, era distinto al de las otras panaderías.

—Pan dulce—afirmó al sentir el característico aroma.

El timbre de entrada resonó en la pequeña tienda, cuando la puerta se cerró, Iza quedó encerrado en aquel lugar tan aromático, embriagándose con el dulce olor.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué desea?

Miró de reojo a la mujer en la recepción, no aparentaba más de veintiséis años, se notaban algunas arrugas en su cara, pero nada que le arrebatara la característica juventud de su rostro.

—Buenos días, una docena de panes dulces, por favor.

—¡Guau, guau!

—Ah, sí, y algo de leche.

—¡Claro!—dijo la chica antes de irse a otra parte, aún visible.

Iza observó de reojo a su canino acompañante, quien mantenía sus patas delanteras posadas en la parte baja del mostrador, mientras su cola seguía moviéndose.

El sonido de las bolsas lo devolvió al mundo, mientras la mujer dejaba las bolsas con las cosas que el chico había pedido sobre el mostrador.

—Serán diez ryō—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Ahora mismo, señorita—dijo el chico mientras rebuscaba entre sus ropas, solo para luego encarar a la mujer, con su Sharingan de tres tomoes en sus ojos.

Y cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, el chico ya tenía sus cosas.

Cuando volvió a su departamento, el cachorro se posó sobre la cama del peliblanco, mientras este dejaba las cosas en la cocina y mantenía un pan en su boca.

Una pequeña secuencia de sellos dió paso a la creación de una taza de unos quince centímetros de anchura y alto, producto del novel Mokuton de Iza.

—Está bastante bien, para mí primera vez—admitió mientras sacudía sus manos, satisfecho—Bueno amiguito, toca salir.

Iza se concentró antes de que en un estallido de humo, una copia exacta de él apareciera.

El pequeño perro observó asombrado a los dos adolescentes, alternando la mirada entre los dos con su hocico graciosamente abierto.

—Te quedarás con mi Būnshin pequeño, yo iré a entrenar—indicó Iza, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Y cuando el pequeño perro se quedó solo con el clon, este echó la leche en el tazón.

Campo de entrenamiento:

Se suponía que los dichosos campos de entrenamiento debían de tener una buena vigilancia, por eso de que es donde los shinobi se entrenan. Pero no, cuando Iza entró, no había ni un alma.

Como Ōtsutsuki, tenía la habilidad de sentir el chakra de las personas y seres vivientes en general, pero ni con esta habilidad logró encontrar a alguien.

Suspiró, mientras comenzaba con ejercicios de calentamiento.

Un par de minutos después, el chico se encontraba corriendo a través de la zona de entrenamiento, ignorando el lugar donde pisara, ya fuera contra gravedad o en el agua, un shinobi debía ser todo terreno.

Luego, comenzó a hacer ejercicios comunes, como lagartijas, abdominales, alzamiento de piernas, sentadillas entre otros, asombrándose del número de repeticiones que podía hacer, producto del aguante de su nuevo cuerpo.

Cuando había terminado, creó un Kage Būnshin, con el cual, comenzó a luchar.

Era una práctica sencilla, solo entrenaba su Sharingan, para adaptarse más a él. Luego se enfocaría en practicar el Byakugan.

Y fue cuando entre bloqueos y ataques, las chispas comenzaron a saltar, producto del Chakra Raiton que ambos comenzaban a emitir.

El Iza original se inclinó para esquivar un puñetazo, mientras su brazo izquierdo se recubria levemente de electricidad.

—¡Raiton: Raiken (Elemento Rayo: Puño del rayo)!

El golpe fue directo y poderoso, justo en el plexo solar del clon, mandandolo lejos por la potencia del golpe, y cuando chocó contra un árbol, se deshizo en una explosión de humo.

—Demonios, soy más fuerte de lo que creía—dijo el albino entre suspiros cansados.

Entonces, se tiró al suelo de espaldas, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

—¿I-Iza-kun?

La voz familiar hizo al chico voltearse, observando a la chica que había conocido el día anterior.

—Oh, hola Rin-san—dijo el chico con dificultad; se había sobre-exigido demasiado.

—¿Qué-qué haces aquí?—indagó la chica, mientras desviaba la mirada, con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

Antes de que Iza le preguntara el porqué de su sonrojo, se percató de la ausencia de camiseta. Palmeó su frente, se la había quitado cuando comenzó con los abdominales.

Movió su cabeza, incansable, intentando encontrar la prenda, cuando al rato, encontró la negra camiseta que llevaba horas antes.

—Lamento eso, Rin-san, no sabía que alguien más usaría este campo—se disculpó, mientras movía sus manos efusivamente; aún era un adolescente y sentía pena fácilmente.

—N-no te di-disculpes—le restó importancia la chica, mientras también movía sus manos.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera volver a decir algo, una segunda voz sonó.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto?—preguntó un chico de cabello plateado, mientras pasaba a través de la puerta de rejillas metálicas.

Iza siguió a la voz, encontrándose con Kakashi, quien tenía su mano derecha en su nuca a señal de cansancio.

—Oh, Kakashi, no te había visto en el camino, ¿qué tal estás?

—Todo bien—respondió secamente mientras miraba a Iza, analizándolo—A ti te ví antes, ayer, hablando con Obito, ¿no?

El aludido alzó una ceja hacia el contrario, mientras tomaba la palabra—Si, fue así, ¿tu nombre es Kakashi?

—Acabas de escucharlo—dijo mirando de reojo a Rin, quien se puso cabizbaja—No vale la pena esconderlo. ¿Tú quién eres?

—Eres de esos chicos que van al grano, ¿cierto?

—Contesta—ordenó tajante, como si estuviera a punto de tomar su Tānto.

—Me llamo Iza, ¿feliz?—contestó a regañadientes, observando con cuidado al Hatake.

—Perfecto—dijo el peliplateado, relajándose visiblemente—Bien, puedes irte.

—¿Irme? ¿Es que planean algo súper secreto o por el estilo? Ya estaba entrenando aquí.

—Estos campos son para uso de los shinobi, ¿puedo ver tu bandana?

—No soy shinobi.

—Te respondiste solo, vete.

Con un bufido de resignación, el chico comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que antes había cruzado el Hatake. Pero antes de cruzarla, se volteó y observó a Rin, quien nunca quitó la mirada de su espalda.

—Adiós, Rin-chan—dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo derecho, dejando a la castaña con un lindo tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

 **Departamento:**

Tres toques fueron suficientes para que una réplica del chico albino abriera la puerta, este llevaba un delantal verde lima.

—¿Eres marico?

—Soy tú, pedazo de imbécil.

—Que temperamento.

Entró sin permiso (innecesario, pues es su departamento) y observó a un hombre sobre el sofá.

—Ah, hola Minato-san.

—No te hagas, Iza, si es que en realidad ese es tu nombre.

Suspiró, ¿ya lo habían descubierto? Esperaba que Hagoromo no le pegara.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Sabes qué es lo que pasa, chico, perfectamente—sentenció el futuro Yondaime Hokage, mientras su cabello cubría sus azules ojos—¿Cómo haces un Kage Būnshin tan perfecto sin tener conocimientos como shinobi? Esas cosas simplemente no pasan.

—He practicado antes.

—¿En serio piensas que me voy a tragar eso?

Y fue cuando Iza sintió una poderosa presión sobre él.

—¿E-este es el poder del Konoha no Kīroi Senko? ¿Tal es nuestra diferencia?—se preguntó el albino, mientras trataba de no parecer sorprendido o asustado.

Pero para qué engañarnos, estaba impresionado y asustado, aunque lo segundo en menor medida.

—Entonces, ¿vas a hablar o no?—indagó Minato, encarando los ónix ojos del viajero dimensional con los suyos propios.

—¿Quieres té o café?

—¿Por qué?—preguntó curioso el Namikaze.

—Porque esto va para largo.

 ** _¡END!_**


	4. III En nombre del Hokage

Tres tomoes giraban, incansables, en los ojos con roja iris de Iza, quien mantenía el Dōjutsu del clan Uchiha en ambos ojos.

Mientras estos iban girando, el chico estaba erguido, con las piernas flexionadas y ambos brazos, retraídos, a los lados de su torso.

El suelo, cubierto de césped, comenzó a resquebrajarse, producto de la presión que emitía el cuerpo del adolescente, amplificada con Chakra.

Y fue en un estallido de electricidad que salió disparado hacia sus múltiples clones, que inmediatamente, se pusieron en guardia.

La aura de electricidad se volvía más visible alrededor del cuerpo del muchacho mientras iba soltando poderosos ataques, potenciados por la electricidad producida por su cuerpo.

Estallidos de humo fueron apareciendo, como si de un efecto dominó se tratara, todos los clones desaparecieron luego de un par de minutos. Iza cayó al suelo, cansado, mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire.

Sintió su cuerpo revitalizado, gracias a su sangre Ōtsutsuki, supuso él.

—Agh, aún no puedo mantener la Raiton no Yoroi (Armadura del Elemento Rayo) el suficiente tiempo—se quejó, mientras se levantaba.

El jutsu característico de los Raikage consistía en una simple expulsión y control de Chakra Raiton a través de cada célula del cuerpo, para luego exteriorizar la electricidad, mejorando el sistema nervioso y permitir la rápida reacción propia de un Sharingan.

Junto al Dōjutsu del clan Uchiha, daba acceso a unos enormes reflejos.

Los recuerdos de la conversación que tuvo con Minato seguían frescos en su mente, después de todo, casi le cuenta su secreto.

Sin embargo, logró evadirlo cuando llegó al lugar un ANBU, el cual pedía la presencia de Minato con el Hokage. Se salvó por poco, pero eso le hizo pensar: ¿Debía contar su historia?

Cierto era que el futuro Yondaime Hokage era un buen hombre, y eso se notaba a leguas, pero su secreto trascendía a la existencia de otras dimensiones, contar algo así resultaría catastrófico.

Terminó por no contarle a nadie, sólo se enfocaría en mejorar y romper las limitaciones que Hagoromo había puesto a su cuerpo, en eso consistían sus exigentes entrenamientos.

Forzaba su cuerpo a sus límites, solo para que sus músculos desgarrados se curaran como si nada. La regeneración celular era asombrosa en su cuerpo.

También entrenaba su Ninjutsu, habiendo adaptado su cuerpo a el uso del Sharingan de tres tomoes, había dominado el Dōjutsu Uchiha exitosamente.

También controlaba con un gran nivel los distintos elementos de la naturaleza, en especial el Raiton (que parecía ser su afinidad mayor), el Suiton y el Fūton. Intentando avanzar a los elementos avanzados, teniendo éxito con el Hyoton y comenzando con el devastador Aranton.

Sonrió recordando sus logros, en tan solo tres semanas. Si bien, sabía gracias a Hagoromo como funcionaba todo, esperaba tardarse más para dominar los elementos.

Se levantó, estirando sus músculos, para luego hacer un par de sellos.

—¡Hyoton: Kaze Kori!—gritó el albino mientras vapor frío emanaba de sus manos, para luego ser expulsado como una onda helada hacia adelante, congelado parte del lago de la zona de entrenamiento.

Satisfecho, el muchacho observó el resultado de la técnica que realizó. Le llevó algo crear Hyoton, pues se basaba en la congelación del Suiton de manera interna, pudiendo causar daños colaterales a sí mismo, como congelar sus propios órganos.

Es por esto que era un Kekkei Genkai en clanes, pues estos podían crear el Chakra elemental avanzado con la facilidad de uno normal. Él no podía hacerlo de esta manera, debido al límite que Hagoromo impuso en sus habilidades.

Tragó fuerte al recordar esto, una vez su estómago quedó completamente congelado. Su propio organismo lo calentó con Chakra Katon, pero no fue una experiencia bonita.

Ahora que recordaba, el equipo Minato había salido a una misión hace un par de días, luego de un entrenamiento de trabajo en equipo.

Si no se equivocaba, esa era la misión donde "moriría" Obito.

Suspiró, mientras luego de estirarse, se retiraba a su departamento.

Departamento:

Las húmedas gotas de agua caían sobre el tonificado cuerpo de Iza, que al cerrar el grifo, movió la cortina del baño para tomar su toalla.

Un rato después, salió del baño con una camiseta negra y pantalones cortos del mismo color, descalzo y con la toalla en su cabeza, secando su cabello.

Se tiró en el sofá, mientras el pequeño perro subía al mismo de un salto, acompañando al albino.

No había televisión, el departamento no venía equipado con una, así que poco podía hacer para no morirse del aburrimiento. Solo meditaba y jugaba piedra, papel o tijeras con un Kage Būnshin.

Sí, era bastante triste.

Quiso salir un rato, pero sus músculos se entumecieron al pensar eso; necesitaba descanso, su cuerpo se lo pedía. Y a mucha razón, ya podrán imaginarse lo mucho que hizo para desgastar su aguante como Ōtsutsuki.

Así que se tiró de manera horizontal en el sofá, con el pequeño perro descansando en su torso.

A la mañana siguiente:

El pequeño can de pelaje negro y blanco saltó por los aires, producto del rápido movimiento del albino.

La misión del equipo Minato debía de haber alcanzado su punto cumbre, donde los chicos se enfrentaban a aquel hombre de Iwa que causaría el derrumbe. Y si quería salvar ese mundo, no podía permitirse tal cosa.

Con un veloz Hyoton: Shunshin salió del departamento, dejando al perro con un clon de sombras.

El can ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Calles de Konoha:

Con una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo al futuro Shunshin No Shisui, el albino entró en cada tienda shinobi, y con el uso de un Genjutsu básico, se volvió invisible al ojo humano y al de un shinobi experimentado.

Se llevó todo lo necesario para aquella misión: kunai, shuriken, una Katana, píldoras de comida y del soldado, bombas de humo y etiquetas explosivas.

Salió también con un Shunshin, solo para dirigirse a una tienda de ropa, llevándose una gabardina negra y un pantalón del mismo color, seguía con sus zapatillas azules.

Cuando tenía todo el equipo, fue a toda velocidad hacia la torre Hokage.

Con Chakra en la planta de sus pies, escaló la torre, aprovechando que la ventana estaba abierta.

Con el Sandaime adentro.

—¿Hum? ¿Se puede saber quién eres?—preguntó el Shinobi no Kami.

Iza no tenía tiempo para presentaciones, así que solo se enfocó en la biblioteca que en la habitación estaba. Saltó hacia ella, tomando el primer pergamino que vio. Al desenrrollarlo descubrió un mapa del país del fuego. Hiruzen observaba estas acciones curioso, pero atento.

—Lamento mi accidentada aparición, Hokage-sama, pero tengo que irme ya—dijo el muchacho antes de desaparecer con un Shunshin.

—Towa—llamó el Hokage. Un ANBU con máscara de pájaro apareció a su lado—Busca en los archivos a un shinobi de cabello blanco.

—Hai, Hokage-sama.

 ** _Con Iza:_**

El albino corría con una velocidad exagerada por las recurridas calles de Konoha, sus pisadas eran potenciadas por Chakra Fūton, aumentando drásticamente su velocidad, siendo más un borrón negro y blanco que una persona a los ojos de los ciudadanos y de algún que otro Shinobi.

Pero a los ojos de otro albino, le pareció un chico muy interesante.

Atravesó la muralla que cubría Konoha de un salto acompañado de un Fūton: Toppa, que terminó por dañar el suelo donde el ataque fue efectuado.

Con el muchacho en el aire, su Sharingan se activó, mientras sus brazos y piernas comenzaban a despedir tornados pequeños.

—¡Fūton: Tatsumaki!

Y pese a lo que muchos shinobi pensaba, voló.

El chico abrió el mapa en el aire, buscando el lugar donde debía estar el puente Kannabi, donde debía de estar los miembros del equipo Minato. No le tomó mucho, pues estaba en los límites de El país de la tierra con el país del fuego, algo bastante fácil de encontrar en un mapa.

Mientras el jutsu Fūton se desvanecía en sus extremidades, el muchacho enrolló el pergamino y lo mordió, manteniéndolo unido.

Segundos antes de volver a caer al suelo, una onda de viento fue emitida por las manos del chico.

—¡Hakke Kushō!

La onda de choque impactó contra el suelo con gran fuerza, enviando como resultado al chico hacia arriba. Repitió el Fūton: Tatsumaki, volviendo a dirigirse hacia el lugar del destino.

Mandó más chakra a la técnica, aumentando el tamaño de los tornados.

—Si no llegas a tiempo, todo se irá a la mierda.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo!

—Prueba otro elemento, los básicos suelen tener menos fuerza.

—¡Entendido!—El adolescente realizó un par de sellos manuales, mientras que los tornados en sus extremidades se volvían de un color más azul, además de rodearse de relámpagos reconocibles y volverse bastante más grandes—¡Aranton: Chō Tatsumaki (Elemento Tormenta: Súper Huracán)!

Ahora, en un climático estallido de velocidad, el chico desapareció.

Cerca del puente Kannabi:

Decenas de shinobi de Iwa caminaban por el bosque, con cuidado, buscando con ojos analíticos enemigos. Estaban en el país del fuego, no podían despistarse en terreno enemigo.

Poco funcionó para los que estaban más atrás.

PLAF

El sonido de un cuerpo pesado cayendo al suelo resonó por el bosque. Los demás shinobi se voltearon inmediatamente, solo para observar a varios de sus compañeros decapitados, producto de un efectivo jutsu Fūton.

—¿Qué demo…?

Aquel que profirió esas palabras, cayó al suelo, con una shuriken electrificada en su pecho.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!—ordenó el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, con determinantes palabras.

Y frente al grupo apareció un tornado de hojas, acompañadas de algún que otro destello eléctrico.

Cuando los verdes cuerpos naturales desaparecieron, Iza se hizo presente, con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara.

—¿Un niño?—preguntó uno de los hombres al lado del líder—¡Qué estupidez! ¡Dinos dónde está tu jefe o te mataremos!

Ante las palabras de aquel hombre, Iza comenzó a reír.

—¡JAJAJAJA!

—¿¡Qué es tan gracioso, enano!?

Al escuchar eso, el adolescente se secó las lágrimas ocasionadas por su risa, para luego encarar al enorme grupo.

—En nombre del Hokage...—comenzó mientras hacía varios sellos manuales, terminando con el sello de la serpiente.

—¡Los eliminaré!

 ** _¡END!_**


End file.
